Traitors By Blood
by MexicanDEA
Summary: Two Brothers. One fight. Three traitors. One princess. The whole kingdom of Narnia. (RE-EDIT)
1. Prologue

**_So, I did this way long ago. When my writting was shitty. So, after actually reading the Goddamn story, I decided to restart. Whole new storyline but the goal is the same. Enjoy._**

To be honest, a fox is not a fox till it gets caught. It can take the form of a rabbit, a wolf or even a human being, but it's never a fox. Not until it gets caught.

Edmund Pevensie was once a great king. The ruler of the whole Western Wood, and the Just King. But that was long ago, back when he was a human being and not a fox. But after some years, he finally got caught. He finally took his 'real shape'. The shape of a fox.

He tried to explain, he tried to convince the Royal Court of his innocence, to his High King. To his brother. But it was useless, once a traitor, always a traitor. Even if he was framed, even if he didn't do it. They would always look at him as the traitor he used to be.

 _"Give me one reason why I shouldn't exile you." His brother Peter said in the Royal Court, in front of everyone._

 _E_ _dmund gulped. The stares weren't helping his case at all. "Because I'm your brother, Pete. I've been with you forever and I will always."_

 _For one half second, you could had seen the split of Peter's face. He was clearly troubled by the case. But he chose his kingdom and not his brother. Thinking that it was the right thing to do._

 _"And I'm also the High King of Narnia. Till further search, I sentence you, King Edmund The Just, to complete lockdown in your room, with security the whole 24 hours."_

Somehow, they found some links of the crime to King Caspian and the Lord Eustace. Who both declared that had no idea of what were them accused. They faced trial with Edmund by their side. The three knew that it was a lost case, Edmund was losing his own case and it would not look any better to the King and Lord.

The whole trial took four months. And after some serious conversations and hearing both sides, High King Peter got the verdict. And it wasn't good for the trio.

 _"This here court, finds the accuser, Edmund Pevensie, guilty of High Treason, of plotting against his High King and the murder of Royal Guard Maximus, to this day, Edmund Pevensie shall be called The Traitor. And be exiled till the end of his days." High King Peter declared, and wasn't able to look at his brother's eyes._

King Caspian and Lord Eustace were also found guilty, of aiding a fugitive and High Treason. Peter exiled them as well. And because Queen Lucy begged him to at least give them a chance, what he did was to give them The Dawn Treader. And they left, forever.

No one knows if King Edmund did truly meant to kill the guard or to betray his whole country. The only one who actually knew was Edmund, himself. But he never talked about it.

Now, it has been fifteen years since the exile of King Edmund. The Western Wood idolized their King in secret, the Royal Family divided. All Narnia changed.

High King Peter's daughter, Alice. Was the one that changed the whole fate of Narnia, by accident, actually. When she met a man named Joseph and his two companions Frank and Charles in her trip to Telmar.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in an ordinary pub?" The hoarse, rusty voice of Joseph asked, his hand on his drink.

"Who are _you_?" She replied.

Joseph gave a bitter smile. "I think you're a cool a kid. What's your name?"

"Alice."

"As the High King's daughter?"

"Yes."

Joseph's eyes glowed a faint red. Much as a fox. And he gave a very mischievous smile. "You and I will be seeing each other, a lot more. History will change."

And he left the pub.

And Alice found a seal on the place where he should had gave money. It was a Royal Seal. But she didn't know which one. It had a fox, red eyes and in the middle a 'T' was engraved.


	2. Chapter 1

For fifteen years, Edmund, Caspian and Eustace wondered off in unknown territory. Without food, without money, without shelter. The only thing they had was the Dawn Treader but it was hard to steer when you only had three persons. But somehow, they managed.

And one day, they decided to make port in Telmar. Just for a couple of days, to try and find a job. But till now, they didn't have any luck.

"Ed, there's no jobs. Either, they are already occupied or they just don't need anyone." Caspian explained once they all arrived into the Dawn Treader.

Edmund turned to face him. He had change the past fifteen years. His black hair was turning grey in some areas, his face had more lines, he had big bags under his eyes, a very nasty scar that went all across his face. But his black eyes still had a spark. Of mischief.

"Bullocks. Great, what are going to do now?" His voice was more raspier and hoarse that usual.

Eustace shifted uncomfortably. The once Lord had also changed, his dirty blonde hair was turning white in some parts, he had some bags under his eyes, and he had some peach fuzz in his chin. "I heard that there's going to be a visit, of some sorts."

That caught the attention of Edmund. The spark of mischief that was in his eyes grew bigger, he looked directly at Eustace. "What kind of visit?"

Caspian, who knew what kind of visit, tried to intervene. "Nothing serious, Edmund. We should go."

But Edmund didn't take notice of him. "I'll ask once more, Eustace. What kind of visit?"

Caspian closed his eyes waiting for the answer. He had short hair now, messy but it was the only one that was still it's black colour and some lines here and there.

"A-A royal visit." Eustace answered.

Edmund smiled. "My brother. Great, he has business to do. We should take advantage of that."

Caspian opened his eyes, he saw the once Just King in deep thought. "How are we going to take advantage of that?"

Edmund snapped out his thoughts. "Simple, we go and steal from his ship."

"You're serious?"

Edmund's smile disappeared and he turned to face the horizon. "Of course not. He's the High King after all and his ship is going to be full of guards. It would be foolish to go and try to steal something from his ship."

Eustace sighed. "Then, what do you want us to do? It's been already two days since we made port here, we barely have to eat and no jobs and no supplies!"

Edmund cracked his knuckles. "We keep away from him and his idiotic family. He may not be able to kill us here but if the King of Telmar realises we're here. We're going to be exiled of Telmar as well."

"And what about the food?" Caspian asked.

"Leave it to me. Now, scramble before someone caught us." He looked at Eustace. "You guard the ship, alright?"

Both Caspian and Edmund left the scene to meet in the old pub. Caspian was going to try and find food supplies while Edmund tried to find a job. But in reality, the King of Old had other business to attend and those business started in the old pub that seemed as someone died in there, and someone probably did.

When he entered, no one paid attention to the grey hair man that sat in the bar. Even if the man looked as if he kept a lot of secrets, because in thar bar everyone kept something under their skin.

Edmund looked at the bartender, a very robust man that looked as if he didn't have any friends at all. But that didn't scare him, he knew that it the man wanted to fight, Edmund would give him a good reason to.

"You're not from here, aren't you?" The bartender spoke with a thick accent.

Edmund nodded. "You can say so." His voice had become more raspier than before and the once English accent he had was completly gone.

"What brings you here? To an old poor pub."

"Business." Edmund simply answered.

The man poured him down a drink, which was unsual of him, because it was said that the man killed people and didn't even regret it. "Here, for your 'business' seems as you need it."

Edmund gave a greatful nod. "All I need is a job."

"Jobs here don't exist. Maybe one could give you a job serving the visitor that has all excited." The bartender spoke with salt on every word.

"Which visitor?" Edmund smirked, his eyes glowing a faint red.

"The High King of Narnia." The bartender spat out.

Edmund couldn't help but laugh. "That guy? Please, the only reason he's here it's because he doesn't have anything to do. Being his servant would be degrading myself."

"That's my dad you're talking about." A new voice entered the conversation.

Both, the bartender and Edmund looked at the owner of that voice, it was a teenager girl, blond hair, brown eyes and she wore a dress fit for a princess.

"Who are you? And why are you here, in an ordinary pub?" Edmund asked.

"My name is Alice."

"As the High King's daughter?" The bartender spat.

"Indeed."

"You shouldn't be here, _Princess_. Telmar doesn't like your father and neither do I." Edmund's attention came back to the bartender.

"You don't even know him, you don't have the right to talk about him like that." Alice defended her father.

Edmund barked a laugh. "Sure, I don't know him at all. Sorry, _Princess._ Forgive an old Narnian." He mocked.

"You are a Narnian?" Alice said.

"You forgot a part, Princess, an _old_ Narnian. Not amymore, sadly." He said and stood up, gave a coin as payment and looked at Alice.

"See ya around, kiddo." And he left.

"Ah, a traitor." The bartender's thick accent said once he left.

"What?"

He showed the coin that Edmund gave as payment. "This is a Royal Seal. That man was of a high rank in Narnia, maybe a General and possible your father's left hand. But you see, there's a fox and a 'T' engraved. A traitor."

"Which one?"

The man shrugged. "Who knows? Now, I don't care if you're a princess, are you going to order something or do I have to surprise you?"

Alice shook her head and ordered a beer. The coin still in her mind and a big curiousity in heart but she didn't realise that Edmund just played her.

After all, he was a fox.


End file.
